beboroleplayfandomcom-20200214-history
Scarlette Wells
This roleplay character belongs to thefallensiennasky. Character History Born Elena Scarlette Queen on November 10th 1990 to Moira and Robert Queen. A younger sister for Oliver Jonas Queen. She was nicknamed Ellie since she was a toddler. Ellie always looked up to her big brother and adored her father more than her mother. When Thea joined the family five years later, Ellie was more inclined to spend time with Oliver and Robert as her mother took care of Thea. When she was ten, a man came and took her in the night. Leaving a note to say that if anyone tried to find her, they would not only kill Ellie but the other Queen children. As devastated as Moira and especially Robert were, they believed the threats after an incident with Oliver. Elsewhere, Ellie was delivered to a man calling himself 'Harrison Wells' but it was really a man called Eobard Thawne. He had taken the young girl because of who she would become in the future and instead planned to train her to fight on his side. Manipulating the young female's mind, she came to believe that he was her father and that Moira had lied to everyone. Changing her name to Scarlette Wells, Harrison enrolled her in Barry Allen's class at school saying that she had been home schooled until deciding that she needed to be socialized. As the years passed by, Scarlette became close friends with Iris West and Barry. As Barry developed a love for Iris, Scarlette haboured a similar love for Barry. Going to college for a few months after graduation, Scarlette dropped out to attend the police academy. Years later, shortly after she gains her Detective status, Barry was hit by a bolt of lightning. In the months whilst Barry lay in a comatose state, Scarlette's world began to fall apart when her brother Oliver came to find her stating that their mother had instructed him to find her and give her a few items. Harrison was more than happy for Scarlette to believe that Moira was a bad mother but encouraged her to say goodbye. After her goodbyes, Scarlette went to see Barry before telling Cisco to try Lady Gaga. When Cisco asked her why, she said that she knew Barry and it was on his facebook. Learning the next day that Barry had woken up, Scarlette ran to meet him. Happy that he was safe, she could tell straight away that something was different with him. When he comes back from a meeting with Oliver, Barry said that he didn't know that she and Oliver were related but that her brother said 'Hi'. After he said that, Scarlette told him she knew he was different and to show her. When it is revealed that Harrison was never truly Harrison Wells, Scarlette still shows a strange loyalty towards the man who taught her to be better than she would have been. But she never chose him over Barry. Disclaimer *There is no third sibling in the Queen family. *Elena Scarlette Queen/Scarlette Wells is my own creation. Originally as part of her history, I had her as the daughter of Harrison Wells and Moira Queen. However, as I have watched the series more, she has grown as a character. She is the only addition in my storyline. *Originally, the love interest I had in mind for Scarlette was Eddie Thawne, but after watching The Flash recently, I changed it to Barry Allen. *Not Allison Argent, though she did inspire the character. Category:Thefallensiennasky Category:Arrow NC Category:The Flash NC Category:Legends of Tomorrow NC Category:Arrowverse NC Category:Arrow Verse Category:The Flash Female Character Category:The Flash Female Category:MetaHuman